Buttercup Utonium's Day Off
by TateThePowerpuffFan
Summary: Buttercup fakes being sick to stay home and have a personal day from school. With many obstacles and potential cover blowing scenarios, it becomes an adventure for her, starting from the moment she's left alone. Based partially on the movie "Ferris Bueller's Day Off."
1. Sick? Not Really

**Disclaimer by Bubbles: Yay, my turn, finally! The author does not own or operate and/ or manufacture the Powerpuff Girls... except for the figures of us that he bought... he owns those, but nothing show-operation related. I'll bet that he's never met Craig or Lauren either. Would you read something that someone who hasn't even met those guys wrote?**

**Buttercup:**** See? This is why you always have to do it last! You always yammer about stuff that doesn't matter!**

**Bubbles: It does **_**too**_** matter!**

**Buttercup: Not really! Nobody cares!**

**Tate (Author): Girls! Can't you stop disclaiming in the disclaimer? These people have a story to read!**

**Bubbles: Okay, Mr. Author Man. Proceed, I guess.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sick? Not Really**

**Buttercup's POV**

There I was, in bed, 6:45 Friday morning, feeling like a zombie. My stomach was cramping up, my hands were clammy, and death didn't sound like such a terrible thing. My eyes were wide open, and I did nothing but take heavy, long breaths and groan as I stared at the ceiling fan. Professor was feeling my head and checking my temperature.

"Well, your temperature seems normal, and you don't seem to be dehydrated, but your hands are inexplicably clammy, and you say you have a terrible stomachache... I'm just not sure what to think of it. However, just to be on the safe side, I think you should stay home today, Buttercup."

"No, professor, I'm fine... I'll get up and show you-"

"No, no. I think you deserve to rest."

"But I'm tough, professor. You know that, right?"

"Of course I know that, Buttercup. I just don't want your condition to worsen for any reason."

"You're not honestly buying into her crap, are you professor?" Blossom stood next to the door, tapping her foot.

"Blossom, your sister is very ill. What nonsense is there to that?"

"It's obviously a fake out so that she can stay home from school... _**again!**_"

"Blossom? Is that you? I can't see very well... I almost can't see anything... are you still there, professor?"

"Yes, baby, I'm still here."

"Bubbles? Don't you see how this is all just another one of her stay at home schemes? She does this like, every other month!" Blossom roared at our significantly more timid sister.

"Buttercup," Bubbles told me from across the room, "I hope that you get better and whatever it is that you have leaves you alone. In fact, I'm not gonna just sit there in class and do nothing! I'm gonna get all the other students in on helping to cure you through fundraising, and maybe a Kickstarter page." Blossom face-palmed.

"You know what? Whatever. I don't want to put up with this!" She exclaimed before flying out the door towards the school.

"Wait for me!" Bubbles shrieked, zooming after her.

"Now listen, Buttercup," professor told me as he got up from kneeling on the side of my bed, "I'm going to go downtown for business-related matters today, so you're gonna have the house all to yourself."

"_***Snort!***_... Okay."

"If you need anything, you can contact the hotline. The mayor will have you set up with anything you might need."

"_***Sniff!***_... That sounds like a plan."

"So... do you think you can handle it?" he asked with a light smile.

"I'm a teenager, dad... and a Powerpuff Girl. _***Sniff***_... I think I'll be fine."

"Excellent." He kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the room. "I love you, Buttercup," he told me, standing in the doorframe.

"I love you too, dad," I wheezed. He gently closed the door behind him. I sat there a little while longer, waiting to hear the sounds of the engine revving, and a car pulling away. It didn't take long. As soon as I heard the professor peel away, I leaned up out of bed, rubbed my tired eyes, and smiled. "Easier than 'boom, bang, bing!"


	2. A Personal Day

**Chapter 2: A Personal Day**

Vacations are so much more appreciated when you decide as to when it is that you take them. I mean, come on; I've worked hard for most of the year, and I haven't even taken ten personal days off from school all year. Now **_that's_** a real demonstration as to how dedicated I am to school. And the best part? I'm still loved by everyone there, no matter how many times I flake out. This is definitely the treasure of life that I had always desired.

Sure, there was TV to watch, guitars to play, and chips to eat, but if you're not spending time with somebody else while doing said activities, you might as well not even bother doing it alone, because loneliness is such a major drag. Therefore, I decided to call up who you **_could_** consider to be my boyfriend, whom I discovered through the grapevine was also "sick," and staying home from school. I dialed his number and awaited for him to respond as I gathered the ingredients for a smoothie from the fridge.

**Butch's POV**

"When Butchie was in Egypt's land... Let-my-Butch-ie, go," I murmured softly to myself. I sat there in my tissue and aspirin packet-coated bed, staring hopelessly at the ceiling fan, feeling as though I were nearly drained of all my life force. The curtains were drawn and my room was shrouded in almost total darkness, aside from my awesome energy orb lamp. Suddenly, in the midst of all my somber sucking, the answering machine next to my bed began to softly ring. For some reason, I felt as though I knew who it was. I reached down the side and pressed the button. "Yeah?" I asked, very stiffly.

"Hey Butch? How are you?" Buttercup's voice jolted through the machine, above a loud whirring sound in the background. She sounded rather positive.

"Shredded. What're you doing?" The noise stopped.

"I'm taking the day off. I thought we could have some real fun if we took the day off together, so why don't you get on up out of bed and head over to my place?"

"I feel like shit today, Buttercup. I'm not going anywhere."

"Honey, **_*Slurp!*_** that's all in your head... but if you really are sick, you're not nearly as sick as you think you are."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That slurping sound."

"A rather delectable smoothie that I conjured up. You can have some if you'd like... oh, but I'd suppose you'd have to be here." She was playing a good hand. "This is one of my favorite flavors... but if I'm correct, it's one of your personal favorites."

"I'm hanging up, now." **_*Click!*_** I cancelled the call. "I'm dying." Suddenly, the machine rang, again. Rather than putting up another low-energy fight, I sniffled and turned the speaker phone back on to hear what my dear had to say.

"You know you only turned the speakerphone off, right? You're not dying. Now, gather your balls and get over here! I'm not spending this entire day alone!"

"**_Mmrf,_**" I groaned, shutting off the call.


End file.
